


Headgames

by joshuaorrizonte



Category: Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Gunplay, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-05
Updated: 2011-09-05
Packaged: 2017-10-23 10:34:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/249339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshuaorrizonte/pseuds/joshuaorrizonte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One day, Phoenix will get the courage to go to the police. That day is not today.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Headgames

**Author's Note:**

> Kink meme fill

Phoenix knew what was coming. These visits ended the same way, every time. He'd say no, but that son of a bitch wouldn't listen and would keep pushing it until Phoenix agreed, or at least until he realized that the man would _go away_ faster if he just let him have his way.

But Kristoph Gavin was taking his sweet time getting to the point today, Phoenix mused calmly. He glanced at the clock in the office; Trucy would be coming home from school soon. The disbarred attorney's sluggish mood lifted a bit. Trucy bouncing through the front door was usually the bright point in his day, as was listening to her horrifically boring rants about school. Horrifically boring, yes, but _normal_.

The current conversation had ended, and Phoenix cleared his throat. "Trucy will be home in about an hour," he said, the friendly tone of his voice belying his disdain for the man in front of him. Phoenix stood as he continued, "I should probably try to look like I've done something all day. Will you be by the restaurant tonight?"

"It's Wednesday, is it not?" Kristoph asked flippantly. "Of course I'll be by the restaurant. But since your little girl will be home soon, we should get down to business, shouldn't we?"

 _Ngh... Should've known it wouldn't be that easy..._ "Not today, Kristoph," Phoenix said firmly, moving to pick up a few stray articles of outer clothing. "You waited too long, sorry."

"Seriously, Phoenix?" Kristoph smirked, grabbing Phoenix's wrist. This was where Phoenix would give a long-suffered sigh and wearily ask what exactly it was that Kristoph wanted from him now. The blond man was shocked when Phoenix snapped his wrist against Kristoph's grip, abruptly freeing himself. "No," Phoenix said firmly, his tone almost threatening.

"Oh my... Phoenix, are you _angry_ with me?"

"No. I would just rather not risk traumatizing Trucy like that," Phoenix replied sourly, refocusing his attention on tidying the room. _Damnit, Kristoph, get out!_

"An hour is _plenty_ of time."

"I said no, Kristoph," Phoenix replied grimly, still not looking at him. "I mean it this time."

Kristoph watched the other man struggle to stay focused on picking up random objects and moving them in an effort to look too busy to give Kristoph what he wanted. He wasn't buying it. Again, Kristoph grabbed Phoenix's wrist, yanking him around to face him. Phoenix tried to break Kristoph's grip the same way he had before, but this time with a cry of anger. Kristoph was prepared this time, however, and his fingers tightened around Phoenix's wrist as he roughly kissed the other man, domineering and selfish.

And then he saw stars as Phoenix pulled away forcefully and used his free hand to backhand the lawyer across the face. The blow _hurt_ ; Phoenix was, after all, much stronger that Kristoph, physically, and this proved it. Phoenix could have stopped him at any time prior. "I _said_ no!" the disgraced attorney snarled. "Get out, Kristoph! _Now!_ "

Kristoph opened and closed his mouth a few times, testing his stinging jaw; in the moment that Phoenix struck him, he thought it was possible that he'd broken it. Finding that he could still move his mouth, the pain rapidly retreating, Kristoph eyed Phoenix, a dangerous glitter in his eyes. "You're lucky you didn't break my glasses," Kristoph mused. "You know you wouldn't have been able to replace them."

" _Out_ , Kristoph."

"No."

Phoenix straightened, putting his shoulders back and adjusting his footing. He didn't like fighting; the few times he had been directly threatened in his short career as a lawyer, he opted for the easiest way out of the confrontation instead, if it was there, and more than once forced himself to turn the other cheek, so to speak. But he saw no way out of this, if Kristoph chose to get violent, and Phoenix was more and more convinced he'd have to defend himself as the seconds ticked by. "It hurt when I hit you, didn't it?" Phoenix said flatly, his tone vaguely threatening. "I don't want to hurt you, but if you force me to, I will."

"Will you, now?" Kristoph asked, amused. Phoenix watched, tense, as Kristoph reached into his pocket and drew something black, metallic and cold from it. The disbarred attorney's blood ran cold as the other man pointed the object at him, aiming squarely at Phoenix's chest. As recognition of the object registered on Phoenix's face, he smiled darkly. "Which do you think would traumatize little Trucy more?" Kristoph said, his voice sickly sweet. "Walking in on her father engaged in a sex act with another man, or walking in and discovering her father's brain splattered across the floor?"

"Y-you're not serious," Phoenix said slowly, taking care to stand absolutely still.

"Want to test that theory?"

Phoenix shook his head slightly. "No. No, I'm sure you're not serious. You'd lose too much if you murdered me, and refusing to put out isn't enough for you to risk that much."

Kristoph shrugged. "Oh? I could arrange it so that it looks like a suicide."

"Your fingerprints are already on the grip," Phoenix pointed out. "Plus, unless that's an illegal weapon, it's already registered to you."

"Both are very true points," Kristoph conceded in a conversational tone. "However, fingerprints can be wiped. You don't know that this weapon is registered to me, and even if it was, what's to say that you couldn't have stolen it from me? The whole world knows that you've plenty of reasons to commit suicide. I doubt it would garner much of an investigation; you'd be lauded for how long you managed to hang on, of course, but you know this system: the simplest answer is the one that is accepted."

Phoenix shook his head. "Uh-uh," he denied. "I might have plenty of reasons to off myself, according to the rest of the world. However, the rest of the world also knows that I'm a stubborn son-of-a-bitch who'd rather keep living just to see how things turn out. There would be an investigation."

"Perhaps. I should mention, though, that you're running out of time. Should we draw out this mind game of ours until little Trucy comes home, so she can see her father being held at gunpoint?"

The disgraced attorney chuckled. "You just slipped, Kristoph," he said with a grin. "You wouldn't wait that long to shoot me if you were going to, and you know it."

"Hm. Maybe I should alert my detective contact to watch you play a few times. I didn't know you were that much of a gambling man, Wright."

At this, Phoenix vowed to hold his ground. He crossed his arms over his chest as he smirked. "I don't gamble and you know it, Kristoph," he said dryly. "If I did, you'd think that we'd be just a _little_ better off than this after being undefeated for five years."

"It was a joke, Phoenix, laugh," Kristoph ordered with his own smirk. "You don't think you're gambling here? Because this looks a lot like a game of Russian Roulette to me."

"The gun is pointed at my chest, not my head." Phoenix grimaced as Kristoph adjusted his aim. "Cute, Kristoph. Put the gun away."

"No. You're going to do what I want, Phoenix."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously."

Phoenix gave the long-suffering sigh that indicated that Kristoph had won their power struggle. "Fine. What do you want this time?"

Kristoph smirked, lowering the gun slightly. "On your knees, Wright."

The disgraced attorney did as Kristoph commanded with another sigh. As Phoenix worked Kristoph's belt, he looked up. "Would you mind putting that thing away and helping me out here, please?"

"No. Why would I do that? You're angry enough that you may bite if there isn't something there to keep you in line."

"I may bite anyway," Phoenix muttered darkly, clearly believing Kristoph wouldn't shoot him.

Kristoph watched the other man struggle to undo his belt and pants in thoughtful amusement, and then sighed and reached into one of his pockets. Phoenix saw the motion but ignored it; he probably had a condom or something in there. Kristoph never let him suck him to climax; these encounters almost always ended in fucking of some sort. Thus, he didn't notice the dark, heavy object he drew out of that pocket and attached to the barrel of his gun. "Phoenix," Kristoph said to get the other man's attention, and then fired the gun.

Phoenix blanched as a vase shattered. "A silencer?" Phoenix breathed in horror. "Now I know that gun is illegal!"

Kristoph smirked at him. "Do you believe that I'm serious yet?"

"You're insane!"

"That's beside the point, Phoenix."

Phoenix clenched his teeth. This was no longer a cute way of getting Phoenix to do as Kristoph wanted willingly. Kristoph was serious. "Congratulations, Kristoph," he said in a deadly, soft tone. "This has just become sexual assault."

" _Suck_ , Phoenix."

Phoenix did as he was told this time, without his snarky banter. He was mildly surprised that the other man was already fully erect; usually, Phoenix had to work him for at least a few minutes. As the disgraced attorney took Kristoph into his mouth, Kristoph groaned, a bit louder than he usually was.

After only a moment of Phoenix's ministrations, Kristoph yanked Phoenix's beanie off and buried his free hand in his black hair. His fingers balled up, catching a fistful of Phoenix's hair, as he began thrusting into Phoenix's mouth. Phoenix choked as the pace abruptly changed and struggled to adjust to Kristoph's motions as the man breathed, "I think I'll refrain from reciprocating tonight. As punishment for resisting me for so long."

Phoenix continued to try to adjust his position. After choking again, Phoenix jerked back, intent on ordering Kristoph to slow down. Kristoph's response was to tighten his fist in Phoenix's hair and hold him completely still. "Looks like you can't even just suck someone off right," Kristoph growled as he continued to thrust into Phoenix's mouth. "I guess I'll just have to do all the work like I usually do." As Phoenix attempted to push away again, Kristoph pressed the barrel of the gun against Phoenix's head; his struggling abruptly stopped. "Good boy."

Kristoph held Phoenix's head in place as he fucked his mouth steadily, keeping his pace steady to give Phoenix a chance to adjust. It wouldn't do for him to trigger the man's gag reflex enough to cause him to throw up. As Kristoph noticed that Phoenix relaxed a bit, allowing him to use his mouth as he pleased, the man picked up the pace slightly. The disgraced attorney had much less trouble with it this time, and Kristoph thought he heard Phoenix moan slightly around his cock. Kristoph pressed the gun against the man's head again, smirking in amusement as Phoenix shuddered slightly. "You're _enjoying_ this, aren't you?" he hissed, giving Phoenix's hair a slight yank.

Phoenix's body, his grip on Kristoph's hips, stiffened at this as he suppressed a shudder. Kristoph laughed harshly. "Why, Phoenix! I never thought you were the type! Maybe I should bring a set of handcuffs next time, hm? You seem to like being forced to do this; I wonder what else I can force you to do and you'll still enjoy yourself?"

The captive man closed his eyes and Kristoph felt him swallow hard. He didn't expect Phoenix to derive _pleasure_ from being forced to perform fellatio at gunpoint, and between the knowledge that Phoenix was getting off at being abused like this, and the mental imagery of what this gave Kristoph implicit permission to do to the man, he knew he wasn't going to be able to draw this encounter out. He was coming to climax quickly; as his thrusts became more forceful, more urgent, descriptions of things he wanted to do to the raven-haired man tumbled from his mouth in an obscene rush, things that made Phoenix blush hard and his body react.

Kristoph reached his peak abruptly, in the middle of telling Phoenix how he wanted to handcuff him to his bed and fuck him silly. The attorney yanked the gun away from Phoenix's head moments before he came, not wanting to risk actually accidentally pulling the trigger while it was that close to him. "Swallow," Kristoph hissed, his hand tightening painfully in Phoenix's hair. Kristoph moaned loudly as he came, thrusting his cock as deep in Phoenix's mouth as he could, his grip on the other man's head tightening further still until his orgasm passed, leaving Kristoph gasping for breath.

The blond man sank onto the couch as he released Phoenix, mentally bracing himself. Phoenix always punished him for his hubris in some way or another after these encounters, and he doubted this time would be any different, gun or not. Sure enough, as soon as Phoenix himself had caught his breath, he pinned Kristoph to the couch and kissed him hard. Kristoph returned the kiss, opening his mouth readily to allow Phoenix's tongue to explore him, and abruptly balked when Phoenix did so.

In response, Phoenix put a hand to the back of Kristoph's head and held him still until he was good and ready to break their kiss; his embrace was gentle but firm, a stark contrast to the agonizing vice-like grip Kristoph held Phoenix in just moments before.

Abruptly, Phoenix broke the kiss and pulled away, going for his grey hoodie and pulling something from one of the pockets. "My god," Kristoph breathed, "does it _always_ taste that disgusting?"

"Yep." Phoenix's answer wasn't irritated, upset or emotional; it just was. Kristoph watched in mild horror as he saw the object Phoenix took from his pocket: a pack of cigarettes. "Remind me never to force you to do that again," Kristoph said absently. "I didn't know you smoke."

Phoenix snorted at Kristoph's first statement. "After the obscenities you threw at me just now? I'm surprised you care." He lit the cigarette and took a long drag before blowing the smoke out and replacing the pack. "And I only smoke after these little events. They help me keep track of how often I let you do this to me."

Kristoph watched as Phoenix hit his next stop, the kitchen. He grabbed a bottle of dark-colored liquid, something the man assumed to be liquor based on the shot glass Phoenix retrieved next. As Phoenix poured himself a shot and downed it, Kristoph arranged his clothing again, zipping pants and re-buckling belt. He glanced at the clock. "Forty-five minutes," he said. "Plenty of time, even with you trying your best to get out of it."

Phoenix _Mmm_ 'd and came back over to the couch, flopping down on it as he took another drag from his cigarette. "You have got to slow down with this a little, Kristoph," Phoenix observed absently. "I've almost gone through this pack already. I'll have to find another way of keeping track if you keep up this pace."

As Phoenix spoke, the implications of what Kristoph had just done dawned on the blond man. It suddenly didn't feel like such a good idea now, especially hearing what Phoenix thought of their relationship as a whole. "You're setting a terrible example for her, you know."

"What, with these?" Phoenix took another drag and answered, "I always make sure I don't leave any trace. Trucy'd kill me if she knew I was smoking, for any reason. But my cleanup is going to be a bit rushed this time. Hope I can do it..."

"Well, that, too. I meant... you and me."

"Ah."

"You really didn't want it this time, did you?"

"No, I did not."

"But you're not going to report it to the police, are you?"

Phoenix flicked his cigarette in the trashcan next to him. "Oh, that's what you mean. She has to know about something for it to be a bad influence on her, Kris. The moment she finds out what you're doing to me, I'll report it. So I'd recommend you heed my warning that it's too close to the time she's due home, next time. If she walks in on you assaulting me like that, I'll be on the phone with the cops and pressing charges faster than you can say 'Objection'."

"I see." Kristoph stood, and looked Phoenix in the face for the first time since their encounter's abrupt end. "I better get out so you can clean up, in that case. You will be coming in to work tonight, won't you?"

"Oh, sure. My stomach will settle down by the time I have to clock in. See you for dinner, usual time, usual table?"

"See you then, Phoenix." Kristoph bowed mockingly and left the apartment, leaving Phoenix to look around with a sigh. Ten minutes before she came home, tops, and he now had to Febreeze the couch to get the smoke smell out, spray air freshener around, find some way to hide his clothes until he could wash them, put away the rum, and shower to get the smoke smell off of _him_. He wouldn't be able to finish the cigarette, he realized with a sigh. Better get started cleaning up after Kristoph's mess...


End file.
